This Is My Story
by Lt. Jessie
Summary: The biography of Samus Aran is finally released by the Huntress herself! Come inside the Chozo Ruins and listen carefully as the greatest huntress tells her story...
1. This Is My Story

**This Is My Story...**

A figure emerges from the shadows, dim green lights glowing on the edges and emitting from the visor. A warped voice speaks and echoes...

_I am the death angel to both Space Pirates and Metroids..._

_I am the nightmare of all nightmares..._

_I am "The Hunter"... _

_I am "The Hatchling"..._

_I am Samus Aran..._

_My full name is Samus-San Samantha Aran. I am a 29 year-old bounty hunter, former FGP officer, and fighter. I was an orphan and was raised by a mysterious alien race called the Chozo. I never really knew my birth parents and the Chozo father who adopted was murdered by the same group of aliens who killed my birth parents: the Space Pirates of Zebes. I am a lone wolf and will stop at nothing to get what I want. I own a powerful Power Suit, given to me by the Chozo as a way of protecting myself when fighting against the pirates. For years, the wars waged on and the more I fought, the more died at my feet. They had a stronghold, one named Ridley, my most hated enemy. I will tell you my story, only if you are willing to hear and not weak-hearted. This is just the beginning of the end..._


	2. A Tragic Death

**A Tragic Death**

On a planet outside the Milky Way Galaxy, there was a mother taking care of a 3-year-old child. The child was sweet and very happy. She had short blondish white hair and sparkling blue eyes. It was a peaceful day in the colony they lived in, K-2L. All of a sudden, they heard the screaming of engines as they flew over the colony and the ships began to drop bombs on the Earth colony. The father of the child came rushing in with their son.

"Virginia!" the father shouted. "It's a Pirate Raid!"

"Not again!" the mother cried as she held their children's hands tightly and grabbed a bag. "When will they learn?!"

"They never will! Take young Samantha and Samuel out of here! I'll stay here and help defend the colony with the other soldiers!"

Samantha reached over to her father.

"Daddy, don't go..."

Her father gave a warm, but sad, smile.

"I have to, honey..." He gave her a kiss and a hug to comfort her. "Now, go with mommy..."

Virginia took Samantha's hand and ran for the outskirts of the colony while Samuel followed closely, still looking back at the falling colony. As they did, they dodged the flying bombs and lasers, trying to stay alive. They finally reached the bomb shelter there and Virginia told both to get in.

"Stay here..." she whispered as she gave them a final hug, having the feeling that this would be the last time that she would see her children's golden hair and soft cheeks. "I'm going to go help daddy, ok?"

"Ok..."

Samuel refused to stay put and ran back to the colony before his mother could stop him. The metal door closed and Samantha was in there alone.

"Samuel!!!" she cried out. The only voice that replied was her own. It was cold in the shelter. It had its own lighting system so it was never dark. It also had a food containment unit with rations for about 2 weeks. The shelter also had a timer so that anyone inside would be released after some time. Samantha waited and waited. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she couldn't hear anymore fighting. Another hour passed and the door slid open. The girl crept out cautiously, wondering what had happened to her mother and father. She went back to her colony, but found it leveled down to nothing. She saw bodies of people and of the attacking aliens who had fought. Images came into her mind as she tried to picture what happened while she was in the shelter. She ran around, calling out for her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! Samuel!" she cried. "Where are you?!"

There was no answer, just the quiet howl of a western wind answered her. She looked and looked until she saw them. There were her parents, holding each other, but dead. Samantha ran over and to them as she cried. She touched their hands. They were warm, but lifeless. She searched for a while for her brother, but he was nowhere in sight. The sky grew dark as night began to fall. Samantha was the last of her kind for this colony. Everyone else was dead...


	3. Scavengers

**Scavengers**

Samantha had counted 3 sunrises and 3 sunsets since the raiders came. She still kept close to her parent's bodies, keeping them away from any of the animals that came to feast on dead flesh. All the houses were either totally destroyed or were piles of smoldering ruins. The smell of the acid from the pirates was putrid and horrifying, but she still hung on. She lived off the rations of the bomb shelter and slept in front of the warmth of a small fire at night. It wasn't until high noon of the 4th sunrise that she heard a ship coming in. Samantha hid behind a nearby boulder, afraid that these were the same creatures that had attacked and killed the colony. The ship landed in the open area and one of the creatures came out to scout the area. It was a tall creature with what looked like armor. It had a beak of a bird, yet it stood like a human. On its head was a helmet decorated with a few feathers.

"_It seems that they plundered another colony, but this time, lost a lot of their own..._" the scout reported.

Another one of these creatures came out. It stood tall, yet it also seemed to hunch over because of the armor it wore. This particular one had a decorative plume on his head that the scout didn't have.

"_Take the bodies and bury them, the leader commanded. It is only proper to do so, especially when there is no one left to bury them._"

"Yes, sir!"

A couple more of the creatures came out of the ship, began to move the bodies, and buried them.

"_Sir?_" one of the scouts asked.

"_Yes?_"

"_Not all have died in the attack._"

"_How so?_"

"_All of our scanners are picking up one survivor and it seems to be a young child._"

"_Go find this child. It is better that we bring it in and care for it until it is old enough to fend for itself than leave it here to die._"

"_As you command, sir._"

The creature turned to look at the others.

"_The commander wants us to find the survivor and bring it to him._"

They all saluted and set out to search for the survivor. Samantha, on the other hand, was still scared, wondering what will happen if they found her. She ran for her broken house and looked around for anything she could save. Everything was destroyed except for her mother's jewelry box. Samantha took this and ran back to her parent's bodies. The creatures were taking them to the graves that were being dug outside the colony. Samantha felt a rage and threw a rock at one of them.

"Leave my mommy and daddy alone!" she screamed, getting ready to throw another rock.

"_It's the survivor!_" the soldier exclaimed. "_Commander! Come in, sir!_"

"_What's the trouble?_"

"_It's the survivor, and it's a female child. Do you want her now?_"

"_Will she cope with us?_"

"_I will try, sir._"

The 2 set down the bodies and walked toward her. Samantha gave a small gasp as she saw them coming for her.

"Stay away from me!"

"We mean you no harm, child," the first creature answered aloud. At first, Samantha was scared that this creature was speaking to her, but summoned up her courage to confront them. She understood some of the words, but was still a bit confused.

"If you don't want to hurt us, then why did you attack?"

"We didn't," the other replied. "Those were the infamous Space Pirates."

Samantha just stood there with her mother's jewelry box in her arms. She collapsed to the floor and cried her heart out. She had lost everything and everyone she loved. The creatures carried her back to their ship as she cried. They buried her parents outside her home so that she could visit them if she ever wanted to return to the place of her birth. Samantha was sitting in the cargo area by herself, wondering what would happen to her next. She heard the door slide open and saw one of the creatures come in.

"How are you doing?" the creature asked.

"I am sad," she whispered, tightening her grip on her mother's box. "And lonely..."

"Come, child. The commander wishes to speak with you..."

She looked up with her tear-filled eyes and followed the creature to the bridge of the ship, fearing that if she didn't listen, she would die like her parents. It was very big compared to the other ships she had seen in her colony. There were 5 more creatures at the control boards while another was standing in the middle of the room.

"_Is this the child?_" the commander asked in a deeper telepathic tone.

"_Yes, sir, but she is still in shock and terribly afraid._"

"_Then let her sleep in my quarters for now. We will see if she will be all right by then._"

"_Yes, sir._"

He looked at Samantha, held her free hand, and spoke aloud instead of telepathically. "Come, you need to rest, child. It will be wise if you listened and then we shall talk more, ok?"

"Ok..." she replied sleepily.

She hadn't gotten any rest ever since the attack. The soldier picked her up and carried her to the commander's quarters. He set her gently in bed and pulled out a syringe filled with a sleeping serum. The commander also ordered him to give it to the child so that she could have a restful sleep. The only problem was that it was never tested on a human before. Still, orders were orders and he had to obey. He injected the serum into her arm, but the results were devastating.


	4. Biological Changes

**Biological Changes**

Samantha began to shake violently and her temperature began to rise. The soldier taking care of her ran out of the quarters and straight for the commander.

"_Commander!!!_" he panted.

"_What is it now?_"

"_It's the child! The sleeping draught you asked me to inject has terrible side effects, sir!_"

"_What happened?!_"

"_Her biological activity is beyond normal and her vitals are off the charts!_"

"_Any way we can reverse this effect?_"

"_The medics are on it and they say that the only way to reverse it is to infuse her with our blood._"

"_Why hasn't this happened yet?_"

"_Her biological signature is different from ours and they have tested everyone, but one for a similar biological signature._"

"_And who is the last one?_"

"_You, sir._"

"_Then begin testing…_"

The commander followed the soldier to his quarters and found Samantha having a seizure while the medics tried to get her into a harness to prevent any more damage to the others or her. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, panting and covered in sweat. The commander quickly ran through the test and began the blood infusion. The medics even had some implants fixed into her so that she could control the Chozo abilities that were in the blood. An hour later, Samantha was in a calm sleep. The infusion was a success and her vitals and activity began to drop toward what was normal.

"_Are you ok, Ikara?_" the commander asked as he tucked in the child.

"_Yes,_" Commander Ishuzu. "_It was that I was afraid she would be a goner…_"

"_Hmm… Perhaps you want to be in charge of her once we get back to Tallon VI?_"

"_But commander, you know that I have no idea how to run a family. How will I know how to take care of her? Besides, it was your blood that saved her…_"

"_True… Then I will take charge of her. She will go to school like the other Chozo children and learn the ways of the Chozo. When she is old enough, she will leave and find her own destiny. Go ahead and keep watch over her for now._"

"_Yes, sir_," Ikara replied as he left the room.

Ishuzu sat at his desk, thinking about what just happened.

"_This child…_" he thought. "_She has now been infused with Chozo blood… My blood… She now has the abilities of a Chozo. The speed, the flexibility, all hers. Perhaps when she has grown, I will teach her the art of fighting that our people had so long forgotten about… With these Pirates going around and we, a former warring race who have gone pacifist, no longer know how to fight, she is probably the one that the will save the universe and protect the peace, just as the Ancients have foretold… If I cannot find out about her real name, then she shall be called 'Samus,' after our goddess, Samisu._"

"_Sir_," one of the Chozo at the control board interrupted. "_We are arriving at Tallon IV._"

"_Prepare for docking procedures._"

"_Yes, sir!_"

From where Ishuzu was sitting, he could see his home planet get bigger and bigger as they came nearer and nearer.

"_Samus-San_," he thought. "_Welcome to your new home, Tallon IV._"


	5. The Hatchling

**The Hatchling?**

The ship slowly came to a stop and landed on the pad, where a group of Chozo was waiting to greet them. The break engines hissed as they hovered over the dock for a few minutes and then began to descend. Samantha was still sleeping soundly in the commander's quarters and was carried out by Ikara.

"_Poor child_," he thought as he followed behind Commander Ishuzu. "_Lost everything to those pirates…_"

They walked toward the group and were greeted by High Command. Ishuzu shook their hands and gave a salute. Ikara, however, still had the worried look on his bird-like face.

"_Private Ikara? the commander asked as he turned around. Is everything ok?_"

"_What?_" he replied all of a sudden. Samantha stirred in his arms, but went back to sleep.

"_Who is that child?_" one of the high commanders asked.

"_This is the sole survivor of the earth colony K-2L,_" Ishuzu reported. "_They were victims of a pirate raid, but she was the only survivor somehow._"

"_And who will be taking care of her?_" the elder Chozo asked. "_She is a human and her biological structure is not built like a Chozo. They are weak unless she has some kind of armor._"

Commander Ishuzu stepped up.

_"I will be taking care of her,_" he replied in a stern tone. "_We couldn't leave her alone in the ruins and have her die alone. I will have her taught like a Chozo, learn the ways of the Chozo, and perhaps fight like the Chozo before us._"

"_Commander Ishuzu, you may take charge of the child_," High Commander Karaiya finally concluded. "_Does she have a name?_"

"_I do not know, but if she doesn't, she will be called 'Samus.'_"

"_After our goddess?_" the elder replied. "_You must be out of your mind_!"

"_No,_" Ishuzu continued. "_But she might be the one the Ancients foretold about. If she is The Hatchling whom the Ancients have foretold of, then the pirates will have problems._"

"_The Hatchling is just a Chozo Lore left behind by our ancestors!_" the elder exclaimed.

"_I know, but it could very well be the end for the pirates…_"

They all saluted and Ishuzu took Samantha from Ikara. He made his way home, but found Samantha staring back at him from his arms by the time he had stopped in front of his room.

"Where am I?" she asked in a half-sleepy voice.

"_Will she understand telepathy, or do I have to speak to her verbally?_" he thought. After a few seconds, he said to her, "You're at your new home, Tallon IV."

"Tallon IV? Who's going to take care of me?"

"I will. Now, do you have a name?"

"I don't remember…"

"_It seems that the serum has a very bad side effect on the human mind…_" he quietly mused. "_No matter. I will call her 'Samus-San.'_"

He looked at the girl and managed to smile as he saw her waddling around, looking at the new settings she was in.

"If you do not remember, do you mind if I give you a name?"

"What will you call me?" she asked as she looked at a statue.

"Your name will be Samus-San," he replied. "When you are older, you will go to school with the other Chozo children and learn."

"And what will I call you?"

This question shocked the commander. It had been so long since the death of his family and he had forgotten what a young child like her would call him. He was used to his troops calling him "commander," but he would never expect it from a young child. He took off his headdress, set it on his desk, and turned around to find Samantha trying to read some of his books. He gave a small chuckle as he saw her turning the pages and then turning the whole book upside-down. Ishuzu took the child into his arms and sat at his desk.

"You can just call me Ishuzu," he replied as she sat on his knee.

"Daddy 'Isuzu?'"

"That's close enough…" he chuckled. "And you will be my Samus-San."

"Samus-San," she whispered. "That's my name?"

"Yes, it is your name."

The night was peaceful, yet interesting at the same time. He had always wondered what humans did during times they had nothing to do and saw Samus still trying to read one of his books again. She held the book and gave it to her "dad," asking him to read it to her. A warm smile spread across his face.

"This is not your type of reading," he laughed as he took the book away and looked for an easier children's book for her to read. "You will go to school in about 2 weeks. In the meantime, I will teach you a few basics." They sat in front of the fire and somewhat enjoyed each other's presence. For Samus, it was that she had someone taking care of her, an adoptive father. For Ishuzu, he had lost his family to the Space Pirates. Having Samus around was like having his only daughter. Both had lost their loved ones, but have found each other as substitutes.


	6. Learning a New Way of Life

**Learning a New Way of Life**

It had been hard for Samus to learn the ways of the Chozo, but she always caught on as quickly as she could. There were times where she would play by herself, while other times, she looked at her mother jewelry box. In it were a pearl necklace, several rings, and bracelets, but what interested her the most was a golden locket. In it was a picture of her family. This was her most treasured object and wouldn't let anyone near it, not even her Chozo father. Her box was kept in her room, under the bed. Ishuzu respected her belongings and didn't go near them unless Samus wanted to show him something. At school, Samus had a hard time studying because she didn't know the language. It took her 2 weeks to catch up with the others, which was a surprising feat to the teachers. Usually, it took about 3 months for the survivors to learn the alphabet and basics. Of course, it was the help of her father, which allowed her to overcome such an obstacle. It took her a longer time to understand telepathy because she had to concentrate very hard in order to hear the thoughts. She learned this in her 6th year of school.

"_Samus-San?_" her tutor asked.

Samus looked up and then concentrated on the thought, trying to hear it. The teacher looked on.

"Samus-San, it's better if you let go of some of your thoughts," the teacher, Samara, explained aloud.

"I can't," she replied. "There are thoughts blocking me… Thoughts of a destruction of a colony."

Samara sighed.

"Perhaps it is better if we tried another time?"

"I am sorry, but yes, please…"

The teacher left the room and Samus sat there, trying to loosen the thought and try again. Just then, her father came in.

"Is everything ok, my Samus-San?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

"Yes, but I cannot seem to concentrate."

"It is ok. Over time, you will learn to hear and use telepathy."

Samus thought of this.

"Can you call back Ms. Samara?"

"I will."

He left and then came back with her tutor.

"Are you ready to pick up where we left off?" she asked.

"Yes," Samus replied. "I'm ready."

They sat on the floor and began their session. After a couple hours, Samus was finally able to understand what her teacher said. Day after day, they talked through telepathy until it was time for her test. She was nervous at first, but passed it easily. She finished the elementary years and went on to the advanced studies, where she learned about Chozo history and more of the language. The advanced studies only lasted 2 Tallon years and Samus finished as one of the top students. Her father was proud, but knew that as each day passed, Samus was closer and closer to leaving him. There was a secret he knew, but didn't share with her yet. He knew he had to, but when…?


	7. A Past Revealed

Gomen-gomen about not posting for a long time! Lately, I've been busy with school works and whatnots, and not to mention that I am now a fanfic reviewer for the Metroid Newsletter on the Nintendo Boards. First of all I want to thank you for your patience... I am so sorry for taking this long... > ;;;

Anyway, I've split the story into different parts, instead of one giant story, so that will be revealed later on, ok?

See you next mission!

* * *

**A Past Revealed**

Samus-San grew up to a fine young teenager. She was tall and thin. Her thin, yet muscular, physique was due to the food the Chozo ate, which was mainly the vegetation of Tallon IV. Her golden hair was always up, either as a ponytail or a bun. Her skin was fair, not too dark, and not too light. Her Father, Commander Ishuzu, thought her voice had the music of their goddess, Samisu. She sang daily and he was pleased with it very much. Most of the other Chozo children avoided her because she was different, but her father loved her despite this. She was now 15, a happy child enjoying the peace of the village. She often went into the forest and meditated under a clear waterfall. She knew the Chozo language very well and was beyond her years in understanding telepathy. She stood at the edge of the forest after her daily meditation and saw her father coming toward her.

"_Peace be with you, Father Ishuzu_," she greeted as she went up and hugged him.

"_And to you too, Samus_..." he replied.

He had a sad look on his bird-like face and Samus saw this.

"_What is wrong, father?_"

"_The pirates have raided again. I need to go with my troops to see if we can find any survivors, like you._"

"_Me? What does finding survivors have to do with me?_"

The Chozo walked her back to their home and sat at the table. He had not revealed to her that she was an orphan and never thought that it would have to be done. He held her hand and told her the story.

"_You were an orphan on an earth colony called K-2L_," he began. "_The Space Pirates are a warring race and they have destroyed many colonies. Yours is just one of many. We, the Chozo, have been rescuing those who have fallen victim to this race and have raised them as our own. You, for that matter, are one of them._"

Samus sat there and let the information sink in.

"_If what you say is true, then why have I not seen any other survivors here?_"

"_Because by Chozo standards, once a young Chozo has turned 18, they leave the village to find their destiny. You are 15, and once the 3 years pass, you, too, will leave. The others have left and you will soon._"

Ishuzu went on and went deeper into the history of the Chozo, parts that Samus never learned. About an hour later, he finished by bringing the end to the present.

"_And you have to leave to search for them?_" she whimpered.

"_Yes…_"

"_Then let me go with you!_"

"_No, it is much too dangerous, my Samus-San. You remember what the pirates have done to your colony, yes?_"

"_A little, Father Ishuzu…_"

"_Then stay here. I will come back as soon as I can._"

He kissed her on the forehead and put on his headdress. The 2 went to the docking area and waved each other off.

"_Be careful, Commander Ishuzu!_" she called out.

She gave a salute and her father returned the gesture. She saw the ship leave into the atmosphere and then disappear into the afternoon sky. She went to the ruins and stood there as she read the statue inscriptions. She understood what was written and took mental notes of it. This was where the history of the Chozo was recorded on the walls, along with histories of other worlds. She had learned in school that the Space Pirates and the Chozo were from one being, but she didn't know that there was more to the division of brothers than just household problems. The night was creeping slowly, and she felt sleepy. She didn't want to travel back to the village so she just leaned under a nearby statue and fell asleep. During the night, she had a very vivid and wild dream…


	8. The Hatchling Speaks

**The Hatchling Speaks**

Samus found herself standing in the Hall of the Chozo Elders. She saw a cave and walked in. It was very dark and it took a long time for her eyes to adjust. There were several creatures skittering around, trying to get away from the new face. She continued down the corridor until she came to a very spacious room. At the center of the room stood a tall stone statue. The statue was one of a Chozo warrior, one, who by legends, had brought peace to the galaxies before the pirates rebuilt their power. She continued to look at the inscription at the base of the statue until she heard a low rumble.

A stone rose out of the ground and closed the entrance. Shocked by the event, she ran over, pounding her fist on the solid stone. Another low rumble came from behind her and there stood 2 Sheegoth. Samus had heard about them, but never imagined that she would see one face to face! She ran about the room, running away from the ice creatures, whose breath froze anything it touched. She ran up and perched herself on another statue, hanging on to the horn at the top. Samus thought this was the end for her until she saw a bright flash. One of the creatures lay there, dead, while the other stood and charged. She saw what had attacked them: the statue. The warrior's armor was gold and orange, with purple decals on the legs and left arm. The right arm was a cannon and it smoked from the first blast. She watched as this warrior took on the Sheegoth and decimated it into bits and pieces. The warrior then looked up at Samus, who was now filled with unspoken fear. She saw the cannon aimed at her and cringed with fear. She heard an electrical snap and hung on tighter to the horn. A few seconds later, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Young miss?" it said. "What are you doing deep within the ruins?"

Samus looked up and found the warrior next to her, hanging by a Grappling Beam. The person's hand, or at least what looked like a hand, was stretched out in peace and Samus climbed on, hanging on tightly, fearing that she would lose her grip and fall. They landed on the floor lightly and Samus saw the beam disappear. She sat down and looked while the warrior stood against its pedestal. The 2 Sheegoth were gone, as though a fight never happened. Samus felt the eyes of the statue look at her.

"I am sorry if I disturbed this sacred place," the girl apologized, her eyes looking down at the floor. "I did not mean to intrude your dwelling…"

"It is ok," was the reply.

It was a soft voice, but also filled with authority and power, one that reminded young Samus of her Chozo father.

"You are the first person for many millenia to come this part of the temple since it became ruins. Tell me, what has brought you here?"

"I don't know… I was first fast asleep in the main lobby, and then I found myself here. It's strange…"

"It is not a strange thing if it has happened to you, for you are truly unique. I am the one the elders know me as The Hatchling, the one who has dwelt in the hearts of few and who has raged war on the Space Pirates."

"Yes, I saw on your inscription."

"Young miss, please tell me your name so that I may seek your presence if needed."

Samus fidgeted and hesitated a bit at the thought of giving out her name, but she gave it out to this being willingly.

"My name is Samus-San, adopted daughter of Commander Ishuzu."

"Samus-San...? The survivor of K-2L?"

"Yes, that's me."

The Chozo paced back and forth.

"If I am not mistaken, you are 15, no?"

"Yes, I am."

The face of the Chozo warrior widened to a smile.

"Come find this place when you are 18, and then you will find your destiny."

The Hatchling took Samus by the hand and led her back to the main lobby.

"Fair Samus-San, remember this meeting, but do not breathe a word to a soul; only you are to know about this…"

"But how will I know where to find your chamber?"

"Just follow your heart…"the beingwhispered."It knows everything and will guide you…"

Samus turned around to thank the Chozo for helping her, but the room grew dark and she woke up to the sound of her father calling her.

"Samus!" he called out in a deep voice. "Samus-San! Are you here?"

It was morning and the sun poured its light through the great doorways.The younggirldusted off several leaves that had landed on her while she was asleep and ran over to her father.

"Father Ishuzu!" she greeted very joyously. "You're back!"

"Yes," he replied as they held each other. "I am and I missed you so."

"Did you find anyone?"

"Sadly, no. All the civilians were killed..." he replied solemnly.

They began their walk back to the village as Samus held on to his arm.

"Now, you want to tell me what you were doing in the ruins?"

"Umm… I was just looking at the artifacts and inscriptions."

"No trouble?"

Samus kept her thoughts quiet for a few seconds.

"No, there wasn't any trouble," she lied.

"Come!" her father's voice boomed. "Let's have a hearty breakfast together, shall we?"

"Yes, now that you've mentioned it, I did just wake up."

Ishuzu hugged her tightly in his feathered arms. He still had his headdress, but Samus liked it a lot. It made him seem very powerful, like the warrior she had met deep in the temple ruins. The 2 walked down the path and into their home to have a nice meal of star fruits and mangoes.


	9. Learning the Ways of the Warrior

I totally love this chapter with Samus somewhat poking fun of her Chozo guardian... XD;;; Anyway, please read and review!

See you next mission!

* * *

**Learning the Ways of the Warriors**

The next day, early morning, Commander Ishuzu woke Samus up in her sleep.

"_Samus?_" he whispered mentally. "_Wake up. It's time for your fighting class._"

"Sa?" she mumbled, turning in the covers. "Whit fit cass?"

He gave a chuckle.

"Up and up, Samus-San! It's time for training!"

He ripped off the blankets and found her curled up, trying to grab the blanket. She opened one eye and saw her father looking back at her. She stretched out her legs and sat up.

"Now that's more like it! Up and off to the showers you go!"

"I'm going… I'm going…" she mumbled as she shuffled into the bathroom.

He heard the water run and went to the closet to pull out some equipment and weapons. Samus came walking out and sat at the table. In front of her was a plate of sliced melons and a few wild berries. She popped the berries into her mouth and saw her father prepare a couple weapons.

"What are those for?" she asked.

"This is to help you train for the fight that might happen in the future," he explained. "Besides, you said yourself once that you wanted to take on those Space Pirates."

She blushed a bit as she tried to hide it by pretending not to hear that and going about business.

"There," he sighed as he took up on of the weapons, an arm cannon. "You think you can handle this?"

"I sure can!" she exclaimed as she put the plate away.

She took the cannon, but right when the commander let go, she fell over with a heavy thud. Samus stared at the weapon with wide azure orbs. Looking at it was one thing, but carrying it? After a close observation, she found that it had a place where she could slip her arm in, so she did, but it took all her strength just to lift it above her knee. The girl could hear her father chuckle.

"'Sure can,' eh?"

"Hey, I'm working on it… Just how much does this thing weigh?"

"Hmm… About 10 kilograms."

Samus looked at him then at the gun. There was no way that he could carry it if it was 10 kilos. She strained under the weight until her father picked it up for her with ease.

"How did you do that?" she huffed.

"Years of training, no doubt."

"Think you can help me then?"

"Of course, if you are willing to learn…"

For the next few weeks, Samus trained hard everyday, building strength physically and mentally. The weapons the Chozo once used were not at all the same as humans. The mind and hands controlled them, but the user had to have a sufficient amount of knowledge to use such weapons. It was all too soon when Samus was able to defeat even her own father when it came to close combat melee.

"You've done well, my Samus-San," he said one day when they were cleaning up, the Tallon sun setting behind the mountains. "But I am afraid that this is all I can do for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked as they went into the house, out of breath and sweaty.

"I have taught you all I know, and I know you yearn for more, that is why I have enrolled you at the Federation of the Galactic Police."

Samus couldn't believe her mind. She had heard about the Federation and how good they were, hoping that she would one day join them and now, she was!

"You are kidding, right, Father Ishuzu?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, one of the officers came to me when you were out playing in the garden and asked if you wanted to go. I said yes that you would like it a lot, but you were not of age yet. Now that you are 15, they will allow you to train with their Elite Forces."

"Elite Forces? But am I not a bit too young for that?"

"No, you can even ask the officer; he's right behind you."

Samus turned around and saw an officer standing right behind her. She fell backwards in surprise, but was caught by her father.


	10. A New Home

**A New Home, Again **

_What was my home is now a memory as now, I had a new home, a place where I would train daily and put my skills to the test against other humans rather than against my own father…_

"Samus-San, I presume?" the officer began.

"Yes, that is me," she replied.

"So, she speaks," he said to the commander.

"I did not say that she doesn't…"

Samus saw the officer kneel down to look at her.

"She seems to be very fit. I saw her fighting you, too. Her skills might be an asset to us."

"Hold on," the Chozo stopped, hiding Samus from the officer's view by putting her behind him. "I didn't say that she would join the GF; that's her decision. I told the chairman that she would go for training only, and if she feels that is her place, then she will stay."

"Fine," he sighed as he got back up. "Now, Samus, would you like to go to the Federation HQ?"

She looked at her father, who just gave a warm smile thenat the officer.

"I would be honored," she replied at last. "Just let me get some of my belongings and I will meet you back here soon."

She left the 2 at the doorway and walked to her room. It would be at least a year or 2 before she saw this surrounding ever again. She pulled out her duffle bag, packed some clothes, her personal items, and, the most important to her, her journal. She walked back out with the filled bag and stood next to her father.

"_Now, you be good,_" Commander Ishuzu began in her mind as the twoo stood in the doorway, the officer turning away as they said their goodbyes. "_Fight the fairest you can, even when you think your opponents are cheating. Use the skills that you learned here andapply them to the courses they have set up for you. Learn new skills, and use them and your old skills to the full potential. Above all of this, be sure that you stay focused, or else you will falter._"

"_I will, Father Ishuzu_," she replied with a hug and a tear in her eye. "_I'll do my best and make you proud!_"

The 2 saluted and Samus stood in front of the officer.

"I am ready when you are, sir!"

The officer looked at Samus.

"Well, you've trained and taught her well," the officer commented.

"What did you expect from one who has been trained as a warrior when he was young…?"

"High Command will be pleased about this, no matter what."

The officer led Samus to the docking area, where a fair-sized ship was warming up its engines. Samus gave one last look at the peaceful village she called home and then went into the ship without speaking. The ship took to the sky and they were in the dark silence of space in no time. The whole trip was quiet and neither of them spoke until they arrived at the station. Samus had found a quiet corner in the passanger area and curled up, taking out her journal to write.

"Today is when I left Tallon IV for the first time and now heading to Federation HQ for further training," she began. "I feel nervous at what awaits me, but I know I will be prepared for it. Chozo Papa has done what he can to prepare me and now, I am ready to take on anything they throw..."

Putting the tiny booklet away into the folds of her sweatshirt, she curled up, and using the duffle bag as a pillow, promptly fell asleep. It was long until the ship jolted slightly as the members on board began to walk back and forth. Samus stirred and sat up, forgetting that she was no longer on a planet. She got up and looked out the main window, only to see a giant space station floating idly in nothing but a sea of space.

"Welcome to the Federation of the Galactic Police Headquarters..." a voice said from behind as 3 drones came out of the ship and accompanied the craft into the station. "The chairman is awaiting your arrival."

Samus looked out from the side window and saw a green creature in a long red robe standing there with 10 security officers surrounding the back. This station was extremely large and had 10 different levels. The top level was where High Command and other high position officers worked, along with the chairman, Chairman Keaton. The 9th was where the officers and recruits slept. The 8th had the classrooms and research stations while the 7th were labs, where weapon tests and classes were held. The 6th floor had the simulation stations and the 5th had the combat rings and cages. The 4th floor was where the eatery and such were stationed. The 3rd and 2nd was just a hangout area, along with several entertainment areas. The main deck was the gym floor, where the pools and weights were located. Samus quickly adjusted to her new room on the 9th floor and put on the uniform that was waiting on her bed. She pulled back her hair and held it in place with a metal pin, one that was big enough to be a weapon. She got on to the elevator and made her way to the 6th floor, where High Command was waiting to be introduced. She stepped in and found them standing and applauding her.

"Welcome!" Chairman Keaton greeted. "I have heard many things about you, all of them superb. Please, have a seat and we shall commence this interview…"

They all sat down while Samus had a seat pulled up for her by a handsome, yet messy-haired, officer. Things had gotten a little edgy until they asked her about looking innocent yet also being an unseen deadly weapon at the same time. This was where she pulled out the metal pin holding her hair up and threw it with lightning quick reflexes toward Chairman Keaton, so accurate that it took out a small amount of what looked like hair off his head. The others stared with amazement when they didn't notice the small pin holding up her hair as a weapon. Samus was a survivor and used whatever resources she had, or could find, as her weapons. This hairpin was just one of few. Another was the nail filer she had in her pocket. After the intro and everything else, Samus was well off on her first step to becoming an intergalactic bounty hunter.


	11. Lost Loved Ones

Lost Loved Ones… 

_I had a fun time playing "Keep Away" at the Federation Headquarters the first few days since I arrived, especially with the older recruits. They all saw how pleasing to the eye I was and quite too often, tried to take me out to lunch or dinner. I loved taunting and then beating them up during the training sessions. No one had seen such power and beauty in one person, but one did…_

As Samus stood in one of the simulations and trained under the most difficult setting, a whole crowd of officers and recruits came to see the newcomer take on such a big challenge. One of the officials had a feeling of who she was and after taking a few good minutes of looking at her, went off to the computer labs and began to cross-reference certain articles and pictures.

"Hmm…" he thought as he went through the archives. "I know I saw that girl once before, but where… And why does she look so familiar?" He scrolled down but did not find anything. He began to go through the pictures archive and came to a stop when a family picture came up. He read the information under it.

"_Col. Ramos and Virginia Aran with their children, Samantha and Samuel Aran. Last known whereabouts: Earth Colony K2-L. Status: Deceased, however, their children are unknown. See 'Destruction of K2-L' for more details._"

Tal typed in the title and read the information printed there.

"_Star date 2465.30.01. Earth Colony K2-L has been destroyed by the marauding Space Pirates. Specialists have counted a total of 34 bodies buried at the remains of the colony, but two remain missing. Specialists believe that 3-year-old Samantha and 8-year-old Samuel Aran are the missing ones. Officials have checked the surrounding bomb shelters, but have found nothing except for some untouched food rations and supplies. They have reported that they were probably abducted by the Pirates, but no evidence has been shown to prove this hypothesis…_"

"So…" the officer whispered. "They think she's dead? Could it be that this Samus-San is also Samantha Aran? And Samuel… Is he still alive after all these years?"

He heard a bunch of cheering and peered out the 8th story window. There was Samus, coming out of the battle simulator and being congratulated by those watching her. He saved the files to a disk and left the room. As he reached the main deck, he saw her being led away by one of the medical crewmembers.

"Come, Samus," the medic said with a hint of sarcasm. "It is required that your bioprints are recorded."

Samus nodded and followed him into the medical ward, where she saw some of the recruits being treated for minor injuries from the simulation. The medic took her into a small white room, where a computer was humming lively and a doctor sat there working on it.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hello!" the doctor returned. "A new recruit to the GF?"

Samus nodded.

"Not to worry!" he replied as he took out several medical instruments. "I just need to take a blood sample, run a physical, and then record your bioprints."

She sat on the examination table nervously as the doctor began to check on her. He took the sample with ease, but as he recorded the bioprints, an error occurred.

"Hmm… Something is not right…" he replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Your bioprints and blood test results keep coming up under a name of a deceased person, Samantha Aran…" The doctor looked up at her then at the screen. "It can't be…"

He fell off his chair and made a mad dash for the security room.

"Help!" he shouted. "There's a ghost standing in my office!"

The other officials looked at him strangely and went after him, but the lone officer made his move and quickly went into the office. Samus looked up in slight confusion as he began to introduce himself.

"Hello there," he began. "The name's Officer Tal Harus."

"Hey!" she replied. "I remember you! You're that messy-haired officer who helped me get a seat 2 days ago at the meeting!"

"Eh… Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence as he sat down, hiding his blush.

"So, you're Samus?"

"If I'm not, then who should I be?" she replied with a smile.

"You know, you're pretty tough for a young girl," he commented as he sat at the empty computer. "Just how old are you?"

"Thank you, but I'm a whole lot tougher than Sheegoth skin." She gave a small smirk. "I'm 15, but I'm only staying here for 3 years. My Chozo Papa, Commander Ishuzu, wanted me to train here since I had learned everything he had taught me. After my training, I'm to go back to Tallon IV and find my destiny."

"'Destiny,' huh?" Tal was gazing at the screen. "Tell me, do you know anything of your past? You know, like your childhood."

Samus looked at Tal, but shook her head.

"I wish not to speak of it," she whispered.

"I'm ok with that, but I need to know something since the others will begin to pressure you if you don't. Now, tell me why your bioprints are coming out as 'Samantha Aran,' yet you say your name is 'Samus-San.'"

For a few minutes, Samus just sat there, not wanting to talk, but finally gave in as the silence bothered her.

"My Chozo Father called me 'Samus-San' for the sake that I have a name since I forgot it. After I turned 14, Commander Ishuzu told me everything and took me to a lab to be scanned; that's where I found my last name only: 'Aran.' No one else could help me, but I kept it in mind, hoping that it would help me find some information one day."

"Did he tell you about the pirate raid on K-2L?"

"Yes, he did…" Samus brought her knees close to her body and curled up, crying at the thought of her parents dying.

"I'm sorry…" Tal apologized. "If it helps, some of the officers here and I will aid you in whatever way we can."

She got up and dried her tears.

"If you can help me find these Space Pirates, I would be more than happy to take them out myself!"

"Whoa there, Samus! You're only 15, not old enough to become a recruit yet! I think High Command is insane to even let one of such youth to train for the Elite Forces! You say you go back to Tallon IV at 18, right?"

"That is correct."

"Well, that means we have 3 years to prepare you, but for now, since you just went through a rather tough emotional event, and since you are still rather new, I suggest you take the rest of the day off…"

"Ok, sir."

Tal smiled as he escorted her to the dorms on the 9th floor. He knew he had seen her somewhere before and that was because he remembered that Colonel Ramos had brought a baby to the station before, showing off his second born before moving to K-2L to command a squad patrolling in the Zebesian Solar System. He had been good friends with Samuel and never forgot the fun times they had together. That was when he was only 5-years-old at the time, same age as Samuel, and living on the Federation Station as a recruit's kid. He remembered the baby's face and never forgot it. When he had heard that K-2L had been attacked, he was so afraid that both would not live, yet only she survived and her brother remained missing. Tal smiled inside as he went down the elevator and into a classroom, where a group of first-years were waiting for their first course. Samus would not be joining them today, but he knew she would catch on quick. As for his friend, he wondered if he would ever see him again…


	12. Friends and Enemies

Friends and Enemies 

The 3 years rolled by quickly and Samus was the youngest full-fledged Star Commando ever to join the Federations. Along this long journey, she had gained many new friends, along with a few enemies. Those who were her enemies only had the reason of her being better than them. They hated to see a girl overtake a man so quickly in the training exercise and hated it even more when she racked up the most points in any of the target practices. Every time they saw her, their hate was fueled even further, until one day, they decided to sabotage a contest.

Samus was in her best of moods the day she was sabotaged. The reason: today was her last day and she would finally return to Tallon IV after the 3 long years of training. She was already a Star Commando and was the highest ranked student to ever achieve this in such short time. The three men stood at a simulator and pretended to "Ooh" and "Ahh" at a fight inside. Samus, being a curious type, especially with the training simulators, walked over.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," replied a short, burly man. "It's just that one of the toughest fighters is here!"

"Really…?" she answered with disbelief. "I could have sworn I took out all the toughest fighters here…"

"Well, he's no ordinary fighter!" the second officer replied.

"Can I see?"

"Sure! You might even want to fight him, but be warned, he be the toughest of them all…"

"I'll be the judge of that." And with that said, she marched in, fully armored.

A skinny officer ran to the control panel and hacked into the main system, causing the simulation to be ridiculously difficult. The 3 looked on as a Space Pirate, 4 times Samus' height, stood at the center of the ring, and roared. Samus was not too happy at their prank, but took up the challenge.

"I'll show them not to mess with me next time," she thought. "They'll get it once I finish this sorry excuse of a simulation…"

For 5 straight hours, the battle went on, neither the simulation nor Samus letting up. A whole group of officers now stood around the dome and watched, betting that the Pirate would eventually take out the new Star Commando. Others who had gone up against her knew that she had a chance of surviving the whole thing. It was almost the end of the match when High Command came to investigate.

"What's going on here?" the commander barked.

Everyone got on to their feet and saluted.

"Well?" the commander inquired.

One of the officers stepped up and explained what was going on, but even he had no clue as to how a 24-foot Zebesian Space Pirate was standing there fighting Samus. The commander looked here and there until his eyes rested on the main computer, where the 3 pranksters were standing, laughing at the whole event. He walked over and asked them what was going on. The group, fearing the commanders, especially this one, told him everything and were sent off to High Command's office for their punishment. Of course, this was not your ordinary commander, but the only commander to ever lead troopers on to Zebes and not lose one. Everyone knew that Zebes was a death planet and that almost every group had been killed but his. The reason, not only they had the ships needed to get in and out fast but also the men who were just as fast. No one had ever been into the interior of Zebes, so it was hard for anyone to see what the Space Pirates of Zebes were up to. Toward the evening, Samus stood at the hangar, packed and ready to go back to what she called home.

"Well, looks like this is where we leave," said Tal, with a slight hint of sadness in his tone.

"Don't worry," she replied. "I'll come back to visit!"

She also talked to him telepathically.

If you want, I'll take you to Tallon IV sometime. 

Tal nodded then saluted. Samus saluted back and was on her way home, but little did she know that a frightening surprise awaited her…


	13. Off on a Search

Off on a Search 

The days were long as Samus-San Aran, a fresh Star Commando from the GF, sat in her room. It had only been 3 days since her return, but it was not a jovial one. Her adoptive father, Commander Ishuzu, had been killed during one of the search parties. It was quiet, and she heard nothing but the hushed voices outside in the village. During her training at Federation HQ, she was always looking forward to the day she would return, but when she did, she did not expect her father to be dead. Those 3 days were lonesome… She missed her father's voice… Samus looked outside. Night was drawing upon the village on Tallon IV. She could see the smoke from the torches rise to the sky, a hint of mint and lavender in the smoke to help the restless find rest. This was one of those nights she did not want rest. She went to her closet, pulled out a long dark cloak, looked outside to see if there were any guards, and slipped into the night. Even though she was gone for 3 years, she still remembered her promise in her dream. She ran straight for the temple, but there were 2 centurions guarding the entrance. She sat in a nearby tree, surveying her predicament through her binoculars.

"Hmm…" she thought. "This will not be easy, but I need to get in there! I made that promise and I cannot go back on it!"

Samus got up, put on a dark bandana over her mouth, and reached for a whip strapped to her waist. The guards were just meters away, but they took no notice of a cloaked human swinging above them to the temple balcony. Fully clothed in black with only her blue eyes glistening in the firelight of the altar, Samus reached out to grab a torch on the wall and ran into one of the corridors before the guards could see her. The path she had chosen was narrow, dark, and had the most unpleasant aroma dancing near her nose; it was the smell of rotting flesh of those who had tried to escape this certain passageway. She gave a shiver as thoughts of whatever killed these creatures bubbled in her mind… A great, horrible creature with fangs as long as her arms, eyes glowing with a poisonous green, and claws that could rip through anything imaginable. Her heart lurched at the thought of the beast that had attacked her that day when she was a young child. Her mother was running from the fire and threw Samus into the shelter. Behind her mother, she caught a moment's glimpse of the beast: a pterodactyl-like dragon with yellow eyes, its wings tattered probably from previous battles, its beak filled with poison-tipped fangs, and a fiery throat, where giant white-hot flames erupted and burned whatever it touched. A shiver ran down her spine as the flashback came to life for a second. She could hear the screams of the inhabitants of K-2L, each more horrifying than the last. She found a protruding statue and sat down to recollect herself.

"Come on, Sammy," she whispered to herself. "Now is definitely not to time to freak out… You have a promise to keep, remember? You have to keep on going! At least do it for both families!"

She got up and walked on for hours until she found a clear spring bubbling in the middle of the room. The sight of the water was enough to calm her, but her throat ached for the soothing liquid. Samus bent down and cupped her hands, filling it with the cold water. After glancing around, as if thinking that another presence was near, she drank until she was no longer thirsty. She looked around the room she was in as the soft bubbling calmed her even further.

"This must be the Hall of the Chozo Elders," she thought.

All around her were statues of the Chozo Elders of the past, each in a unique stance, each still filled with the spirit they had when they passed on. She walked around each statue until she heard a small growl. Samus got down on her stomach and looked around. For a second, there was no sound until the growling came again, but this time, she didn't turn away nor go after it. She knew what it was. She brushed off the dirt and climbed on to one of the statues. About 4 statues away was a Chozo holding a bowl of glowing objects. Curious yet cautious at the same time, she leaped on to the statue with the bowl and peered in. There sitting in front of her was a bowl of fruits. She looked around then carefully pulled out a pear. She expected it to be a trap, but nothing happened. She sat there quietly, perched on an overhanging vine, eating her pear. After finishing it, she found that the bowl was now empty and she was now full.

"I wonder who set that out… And how did they know someone would be here? Could it be that it was the Hatchling who set that?" She shook her head. "Nah… Why would someone with so much power like him do something for a worthless person like me?"

As though it was an answer to her silent question, one of the statues moved away and revealed an underground stairway. She took a newly lit torch and descended the stairway. She could feel a warm draft rising from whatever was inside the passageway. Deeper and deeper she went, the warmer it became. After taking a quick break from the now humid heat, she advanced forward and was met by a fork in the road. Both were dark, just like the upper corridor, but one had heat flowing out of the passageway while another had what seemed like cold fog. Her heart was the only thing she heard in the silence.

"Which way now? One is hot while the other is cold, each leading to Magmoor Caverns and Phendrana Drifts respectively…"

She closed her eyes and released all the tension she had. Samus remembered what the Chozo had told her whenever she got lost. All she had to do was clear her mind and listen for a small voice. The voice, whoever it was, would lead her out. This being the first time to do such a thing, she was afraid that something would go wrong and an evil would call out to her instead. After minutes of peace and quiet, despite the roaring of the Magmoor in the magma caverns to her right and the snarling of the Sheegoth in the icy caves to her left, she heard a voice call out. It was the voice she has heard 3 year ago and here it was to lead her again. She was no longer afraid and listened carefully.

"Take the path to Phendrana Drifts," it whispered. "The path through Magmoor Caverns is too dangerous without armor to protect you. Despite the conditions of Phendrana, you will see a cabin, where one of the Chozo guards will lend you his coat. Put it on then head to a cave marked with 2 Sheegoth shells. There, I will give you more instructions…"

Samus opened her eyes, grabbed the torch, and went into the tunnel with the fog. As she reached the entrance, it got colder and colder, and with every breath, she could see it hang in front of her for a few seconds then vanish, only to be replaced with another breath. She brought her cloak tighter around her body until she saw the firelight of the cabin. She ran through the snow and rapped on the door. A kind face greeted her as the door opened.


End file.
